Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep
by makara-butts
Summary: Roxas feels alone. Ever since AXel disappeared, Roxas wants to die. He wants to die so badly it hurts. After deciding not to commit suicide, he goes back to his room to find...Akuroku. Deal with it. My first KH fanfic so bear with me. R & R plz.And Be Nic
1. Chapter 1: I'm Not Dead

**AN- YES!! For once I'm not doing a Max Ride fanfic!! I wanted to try writing a story for one of my favorite games, so yeah... **

**ENJOY!! nxn**

**Chapter 1: I'm Not Dead**

One step away from the edge. Yet I felt so far away. I felt lonely. But I have no heart. So what is this pain I feel where my heart should be? Make it go away... but you cant... you've gone away... and left me here alone to fight this pain myself... Please Axel... come back... I cant live on without you... Silently I sway on the edge, feeling the breeze circle around me. I slowly rise into the air as the wind takes me into the sky... takes me back to you... But I cant die... I'm only a nobody, but I felt like a somebody when I was near you... Why did you leave...

I sat hovering in midair, away from the edge. Only a flick of my hand would send me falling into the darkness below. The never-ending darkness that binds me to this world and keeps me from the next. I sat watching as stars went floating by me, like fragments of my shattered soul, floating aimlessly through the black abyss. I want to be back with Axel. My blonde hair flowed a little when the sparkles went circling around me in a gust. Before I knew it, I was falling. How great it felt. As a last reminder of the world I once knew, I summoned my two keyblades and let one song play over in my head.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

As I fell into the darkness, I saw him. Axel. He was waiting down below, arms outspread, smiling. He was waiting for me. He hadn't forgotten me. Tears stung at my eyes as I fell and I remembered that he wouldn't want me to die and that couldn't be him. I was right when I large black dragon came blasting out of the darkness. I drew back my keyblades and used as much of my energy as possible. I flew right through the dragon, leaving a trail of energy as I veered upwards back to the Organization grounds. When I landed, I saw Demyx. He only stared at me as I walked back to my room.

"Feel better, Roxas?" Demyx asked as he stared down at the ground. I didn't answer as I walked through the oversized, double door entrance. I walked past Xemnas, Saix, and Larxene, who were talking about their favorite Care Bear. I rolled my eyes at the pansies and continued winding my way down the halls. I opened the door without looking up from the floor and threw my keyblades at my wall. I slammed the door shut and just as I was about to throw myself onto my bed, I see Axel, sitting there staring at me.

"Hey. How've you been?" he said with a smirk on his face. I was still in shock to even know that he was real.

"This cant be happening..." I said as I backed up against the wall for support.

"Of course I'm real. What? Are you back on crack?" Axel said playfully.

"I never was... And you're not real... You're dead... DEAD!!" I screamed at him. He couldn't have been real!! In a way, I had witnessed his death through Sora!! What's going on!? I stared at Axel through tears, the unfamiliar pain stabbing at my heart as it had always been after he died.

"I'm not dead and I can prove it." Axel replied quietly as he came over to me. I pressed my body against the wall as hard as I could. He melded his body to mine as he pressed his lips gently onto my own. I gave into the kiss, but in the back of my mind, I was wondering what was going on.

** Just to say disclaimers, I don't own any of the KH characters and such . Feel better now?**


	2. Chapter 2: Only A Dream

**AN- YAY!! Chapter 2 is out!! Have fun... nxn**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**

After a few seconds of bliss, I pushed Axel away. I stared at him with fury and hurt. My breath was coming in short gasps and I was doing everything I could to not burst out sobbing. Axel looked hurt, but also like he understood why I pushed him away. I was so confused that my brain hurt.

"I'm sorry..." was the first thing he said to break the deafening silence between us. I didn't respond. I only winced at the sound of his voice. I remembered the lyrics from before and silently sang them to myself.

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

"Please... Let me at least explain... I'm not sure if I can, but I will try if you're willing to listen." was the next thing he said and my head was beginning to swim.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

I remembered my knees buckling as I fell to the floor crying. Axel caught me in his arms and I collapsed into his embrace. He lifted my chin up and kissed my eyes. I then only remember falling into a deep sleep as the song played softly through my mind and rolled off my breath.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..._

I awoke with a jump in my heart. I put a hand over one eye as I let out a heavy sigh. Another dream. Always a dream. The same song playing silently in the background. The same way I find Axel. The same way my heart aches every time I remember he's gone forever.

I pushed my blankets off of me and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door silently behind me and turned on the shower. I stripped of my clothes and let the steaming water run down my neck and onto my back. I let my mind go blank. I refused to think of him. I wanted to forget. But it's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when the heart still does.

I stepped out and silently got dressed. The usual Organization XIII jacket with a black tank-top and jeans underneath. I slipped my socks and sneakers on and made my way to the kitchen. I walked in to find Demyx sitting at the small table with some cereal in front of him. He was reading the newspaper. I never knew he read the newspaper...

"Morning." Demyx said to me with a smile. My face stayed blank as I walked past him to grab a granola bar. Demyx stared at me as I nibbled on the small breakfast, making me nervous. Why was he staring at me that way?

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" he said, reading some my thoughts.

"So..." was all I mumbled. I looked away, not able to hold his gaze.

"He's not coming back. I know you don't want to think about it, but you have to at least accept it. Please. I'm not the only one who wants the old Roxas back." Demyx said in a pleading tone. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I looked back at him. I threw the granola bar in the trash and stormed out of the kitchen . I knew he was right. I just didn't want to accept it.


	3. Chapter 3: No More Pain

**AN- Sorry... I didn't realize that I hadn't deleted all the story until the third chapter... Please forgive me!! I was wondering why the chapter was so much longer than the other two chapters...**

**Chapter 3: No More Pain**

I walked past the door to my room and made my way out into the courtyard. I was running by the time I made it halfway across. I weaved my way down through the endless halls until I came across the training room. I summoned both my keyblades as heartless came flying towards me. In swift motions, I hit every one without getting a scratch. I stopped when I felt the point of something on the back of my neck. I froze. I didn't want to provoke whoever was threatening to kill me.

"Calm down." the voice said. A guy's. Soft, cool, and comforting. It sounded familiar but I refused to listen to what my mind was screaming at me. Demyx stepped out from the shadows and into view so that I could see him from my position. He crossed his arms behind his back and stared at me in a way that was alarming to me.

"You're crying..." was the first thing Demyx said to me. I reached a hand up to my eyes and realized that I was. I looked away, furious at myself for crying in the open like this. I heard the sound of metal crashing on the floor and I felt someone grab me around the shoulders in a hug. Their mouth was resting against my hair. Their scent was so familiar... but I refused to remember who's it was.

"Please Roxas... this isn't a dream... for once, believe that it's real."the so familiar and so painful voice whispered next to my ear. I closed my eyes and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept silent and wouldn't respond. I knew who it was. I also knew that I was going to wake up any moment, realizing again the painful truth. The person let me go and I didn't catch what they said to Demyx, but I heard someone's footsteps and a door close. I opened my eyes and saw Axel, standing across from me with a serious expression on his face.

"This is all a dream. It always ends when I actually believe that it may be real. I'm not going to be hurt again. Never again. I don't want to remember!! Never!!" I screamed at him. He kept his serious expression and never even twitched.

"It was your wishing for me back that even brought me back in the first place." Axel said through gritted teeth in an angry tone. Good. I hope he was getting angry and hurt.

"I never wanted you back!! Just go away!!" I screamed at him, my voice cracking.

"You're lying, and you and I both know it!!" Axel yelled back at me. I glared at him furiously through tears. I wanted to believe that it was the truth so that this dream would end. He walked up to me so that his face was only a few inches from mine.

"How would you like me to prove that this isn't a dream?! Huh?!" Axel hissed. I only stared back, so tempted to kiss him. But the same thing would happen as last time.

"I don't know!! Why don't you think of a way?!" I hissed back. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed my face under my chin with both of his hands and pulled me up into a kiss. His eyes were closed and mine closed soon afterwards. This dream was going to end soon. It had to. Axel pulled away and he looked intent on something. I could feel the expression on my face. The look of longing and deep hurt and sadness.

"Was that convincing enough?"Axel said as he still held my face in his hands. I pressed my face into one of his hands and felt the warmth coming from it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I listened. There was no heartbeat. We both were nobodies. We had no hearts.

"Yes..." was all I whispered in response as I leaned up and kissed him again. He dove into the kiss and I pulled him as close as possible, so afraid to let go. So afraid that if I did let go, he would disappear again.

"I'm never leaving you again..." I heard Axel whisper in between kisses and my body relaxed a little. He lifted me into his arms and before I knew it, we were in my room. He rested me down in the bed and leaned me back. Without missing one kiss I might add. I could feel his hands slipping down my jacket and unzipping it. I did the same process to him. He already had gotten my jacket and shirt off and was working at my pants by the time I had gotten his jacket off. He paused from me and helped get his short off. He began kissing down my neck and onto my collar bone.

"Promise you'll never leave again?" I asked, stopping him for a moment so that he could look at me. His eyes softened at my question and a small smile played across his lips.

"Promise..."he replied and he kissed me on the lips. I smiled against his lips and he smiled too. I knew that he was telling the truth. He only smiles like that when he is telling the truth. He continued what he was doing until Demyx came storming into my room. Both me and Axel froze in the position that we were in, very awkward for an onlooker. We both still had our boxers and jeans on. Demyx looked like he was going to cry.

"I hate you both!!" was all he screeched at us and then went running out of the room covering his face. Axel looked at me and I looked back. The same thought passed through both our minds. We got off of each other and went running after Demyx.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I said under my breath and we ran.

"I have no idea... but I think we're about to find out..." Axel replied as we came to a screeching halt in front of a water dragon with Demyx perched on top.


End file.
